The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to track-lighting systems and in particular to a slot cover for such systems that has easy handling during assembly and use, lower cost during manufacture, increased safety, and provides improved appearance after installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A track lighting system typically comprises an elongated channel that is typically in either a square or rectangular configuration having a back, two sides and a front. The back is mounted to a support such as a ceiling or wall, with the front side facing downwardly or outwardly therefrom and presenting an open elongated slot therein for receiving the adapter ends of light fixtures Electrical conductor strips are mounted within the track and arranged to be contacted by terminals disposed on the adapters for applying electrical power to the light fixtures.
A track circuit is initially installed with a certain number of light fixtures arranged through the open slot in a certain manner to provide a desired pattern of lighting. However, being that the electrical conductor strips are designed for easy removal and repositioning of the light fixtures, and the track sized to accept additional light fixtures, it is usual that the initial, and any succeeding arrangement and number of light fixtures, is often changed. Since a track circuit is capable of safely accommodating only a certain number of light fixtures without electrical circuit overload, the addition of excessive light fixtures results in a fire hazard made more dangerous by the open slot. Further, the open slot leaves xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d electrical components accessible by the user and thus presents a hazard from electrical shock.
Because it increases the cost of the system and since not all users after the initial set up rearrange, replace and/or add additional light fixtures, manufacturers normally do not provide slot covers with their product. The result is the open slot not only tends to worsen certain safety hazards, it results in an unattractive, unfinished appearance. The safety hazards can still be a problem even when a prior art cover covers the spaces between the light fixtures, since such covers are not designed of flame retardant material, or for easy removal and replacement. Further, such slot covers are not designed for easy and quick size variation to accommodate variations in the number and location of light fixtures. Thus, prior art covers are inadequate from a safety standpoint as well as presenting significant installation and replacement difficulties. Consequently, prior art covers are not consistently used, if at all.
A prior art device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,876, issued to Vafai, et al on Sep. 9, 1997, wherein a Tamper Resistant Cover for Track Lighting is disclosed. This patent is illustrative of prior art covers in that, for instance, the cover structure is removable from the track only with the track is detached from the back support, and hand tools are required for assembly and removal.
Another prior art device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,981, issued to Nagano on Sep. 3, 1991, wherein a retrofitting cover for the housing of a string-lighting system is disclosed. The cover is held in place by means of a spring-clip mechanism having protuberances and barbs thereon for frictionally anchoring the spring clip and the cover within the housing.
In view of the above and other prior art, what is needed is a new and improved cover for track-lighting systems. Formed as disclosed herein, the cover will provide various advantageous aspects including, but not limited to, easy manual handling without tools during installation and use, lower cost during manufacture, increased safety, and improved appearance after installation.
It is thus an aspect of the present invention to provide a new and improved cover for track-lighting systems that provides electrical hazard protection from the track-lighting power strips,
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a new and improved cover for track-lighting systems that is of low cost and is easily manually sized, installed, removed and replaced.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a new and improved cover for track-lighting systems that is manufactured with the outward surface colored in accordance with conventional track lighting and is otherwise esthetically pleasing.
It is still another aspect of the invention to provide a new and improved cover for track-lighting that can be painted as desired to conform to the lighting track, or to the installed lighting fixture, thus providing an esthetically pleasing appearance to the installed track lighting system.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like numerals designate like elements in the various views.
The invention relates to a track slot cover for track lighting apparatus wherein the system typically comprises a longitudinally extending box-like track that includes a back wall, two side walls, and a front wall having an elongated slot therein. The back wall is adapted to be connected to a support, such as a ceiling or wall. Electrical light fixtures are mounted at selected locations on the front of the track, the interior back wall of the track including electrical conductor strips thereon that are accessible through a slot in the channel to which light fixture terminals are connected.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a flexible slot cover to cover the open slot disposed between light fixtures. The configuration and material of the cover provides for easy manual insertion into and removal from the elongated open elongated slot in the track lighting system without the use of hand tools. The cover is comprised of a flexible, compressible, resilient foam-like material bonded, or otherwise appropriately attached, to a relatively hard but flexible surface. The relatively hard surface has a width greater than the slot such that it is not forced into the slot but rather snugly overlays the edges of the slot in an abutting manner.
The cover can be manufactured in any convenient length since the foam-like material as well as the surface material is of such materials that the cover can be easily cut to any desired length. The compressible portion may be fire retardant and provide electrical insulation, and the surface portion can be manufactured in any desired color, thus providing an esthetically pleasing appearance to the installed track lighting system.